


Love will tear us apart

by Alterkrmn



Category: Thor (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Wedding, some family drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterkrmn/pseuds/Alterkrmn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki está a punto de casarse con Sigyn; pero ni él ni Thor pueden olvidarse tan fácilmente de lo que han pasado juntos…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia muy importante: este es mi primer intento escribiendo fanfiction y escenas sexuales. Disculpen si los personajes no están muy bien caracterizados y la parte explícita está rara, esto es más difícil de lo que parece.

“When the routine bites hard  
And ambitions are low  
And the resentment rides high  
But emotions won’t grow  
And we're changing our ways,  
Taking different roads  
Then love, love will tear us apart again.”

-Ian Curtis

 

 

I

Era una mañana  esplendorosa. El sol iluminaba el mundo con su mejor resplandor primaveral,  el aire era diáfano incluso en aquella populosa ciudad y hasta las aves cantaban armoniosamente, como si el universo confabulara para hacer aquel día perfecto para una boda.

En la casa de los Odinson decenas de personas se movían apresuradamente, dando los toques finales al lugar: flores, decoración, comida y todo ese centenar de detalles que se espera estén en orden antes de un evento de tal magnitud. Frigga dirigía todo y a todos con gran eficacia, vigilando meticulosamente que la boda de Loki fuera impecable; después de todo ella nunca dejaría de considerarlo su hijo y quería verlo feliz.

Al principio todos se habían sorprendido por lo apresurada que parecía la decisión del hijo menor de la familia Odinson, aunque no podían negar que los aliviaba un poco después de los años que había pasado negándose sistemáticamente a comprometerse en una relación estable. Trataban de no asociarlo con alguna sospecha de envidia hacia su hermano mayor, o un intento de restarle protagonismo, por más que sólo hubieran transcurrido dos semanas después de que Thor había comunicado que iba a contraer matrimonio con la incansable y persistente Sif; pues de pronto Loki se presentó con aquella encantadora joven, anunciando que iba a casarse tan pronto como fuera posible, excusándose en el cuento de que se había enamorado locamente y no podía esperar.

Odín se pavoneaba satisfecho de que sus dos hijos por fin dieran signos de querer sentar cabeza y  lo que menos le importaba era si aquella precipitación de acontecimientos era una más de las acostumbradas competencias entre los hermanos; incluso Frigga terminó haciendo caso omiso de lo que su intuición le sugería – que aquello no podía ser una simple coincidencia- y se había dejado llevar por la euforia que suponía ocuparse de los preparativos.

Faltaba apenas media hora para la ceremonia y en esos momentos los novios habían sido instalados en habitaciones a lados opuestos de la casa para evitar que se vieran antes del gran momento y no atraer la mala suerte. Sigyn se hallaba rodeada de sus damas, entre interminables parloteos sobre cualquier insignificancia que la distrajera del nerviosismo que se cernía sobre ella al acercarse el momento más importante de su vida. Loki estaba en su antigua habitación, menos entusiasmado de lo que debería, un tanto distante y ajeno a todo aquel ajetreo, acompañado únicamente de Thor, quien lo observaba en silencio.


	2. II

 

No se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. Loki parecía encerrado en sí mismo, con su mirada perdida mientras se abotonaba la camisa como un autómata y Thor no encontraba la forma de acercarse. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca solamente para estropearlo todo, como solía hacer con frecuencia, y se dedicó a arreglar una y otra vez el aspecto de su traje, consciente de la parte de culpa que le correspondía por todo aquello.

Toda su vida se había dedicado a llenar las expectativas de los que le rodeaban y una de ellas no era precisamente mantener abiertamente una relación romántica con su hermano adoptivo, por más que sus sentimientos  hacia él fueran tan intensos que a veces lo hacían considerar seriamente mandar todo al diablo con tal de estar a su lado. Pero al ser el primogénito, la carga que debes llevar es mucho más pesada: Thor había asumido el papel del atleta popular, el casanova, el hijo complaciente incapaz de hacer algo que decepcionara a los que ponían sus esperanzas en su persona; aunque no fuera así en el caso de Loki –y, claro, lo que nadie sabía no contaba, no estropeaba su impecable reputación-. Aquello apestaba; pero no sabía cómo romper ese ciclo opresivo en el que se había metido hasta el cuello tras años y años de no saber decir “no”.

Encendió un cigarrillo para tratar de calmar sus nervios, pero enseguida se arrepintió y lo apagó en la suela de su zapato descuidadamente, lanzando la colilla al basurero. Miraba la imagen de su hermano que el espejo le devolvía, tan elegante como sólo él podía serlo, con su cuerpo esbelto perfectamente enfundado en el chaquet… vio cómo se anudaba la corbata sin titubear para luego colocarse el chaleco blanco y contuvo un suspiro. Era como si le hubieran colocado un peso de plomo sobre el pecho y la sensación se iba extendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo; pero ni siquiera esa melancolía que comenzaba a invadirlo logró evitar que su mente viajara evocando la primera vez que había descubierto esa oscura dimensión del amor que sentía por su hermano, hacía ya 8 años.

En aquel entonces la verdad sobre la adopción era historia antigua y la relación de Loki con su familia apenas había sufrido cambio alguno. Loki siempre había sido tímido y silencioso, con una tendencia a soledad que contrastaba terriblemente con la personalidad extrovertida, ruidosa y magnética de Thor; pero en lugar de distanciarlos, esas diferencias los complementaban y las únicas dificultades a las que se habían enfrentado eran las típicas peleas de todos los hermanos.

Fue en la adolescencia cuando las cosas comenzaron a complicarse en serio, con todas esas hormonas bullendo en su interior; más de una vez Loki lo había sorprendido “calmando sus ansias”, pero además del momento de incomodidad, nunca imaginó que aquello fuera a tener consecuencias posteriores… en realidad nunca llegó a pensar que su hermano tuviera preferencias distintas a las convencionales hasta que cierto día, estando muy ebrios en una fiesta con Volstagg y los otros, le había confesado que algunas veces no sólo le atraían las mujeres.

-¿Desde cuándo? – había preguntado un tanto inquieto, tragando saliva, y recibió un gesto vago de parte de Loki y una respuesta evasiva.

-Tengo 19 años, Thor, haz tus cálculos.

Se había sorprendido sólo porque le demostraba cuánto  podía ocultarle su hermano aun cuando se consideraba su mejor amigo; pero en realidad no le dio mucha importancia… Loki podía gustar de quien quisiera y hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, tal como siempre había hecho.

Él se había mostrado comprensivo y no tocó el tema sin que Loki diera señales de querer hablar; así poco a poco se acostumbró a la idea. Guardó el secreto tal como su hermano menor se lo había pedido, temeroso de decepcionar a sus padres. –Ya es bastante duro vivir a tu sombra- le había dicho Loki, pero él no puso mucha atención a esas palabras.

Por más que se esforzara, no podía hacer a un lado todo aquello. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de la inminente sensación de alejamiento, no sentía que su amor hubiera disminuido (ni su deseo) menos aun estado tan cerca.


	3. III

Casi podía sentir la mirada de Thor sobre su cuerpo como algo sólido que lo rozaba sensualmente, incluso en esas incómodas y dolorosas circunstancias. Aquello lo complacía en la misma medida en que le demostraba que todavía tenía cierto dominio sobre él, pero ni siquiera Loki era tan frío como para permanecer indiferente y no estremecerse con el recuerdo de su piel recorriéndolo desnudo. Su cara larga y su silencio sólo eran la fachada que usaba para no tener que lidiar con nadie; para que sus verdaderos sentimientos quedaran seguros en su interior, donde nadie pudiera  vislumbrarlos, ni siquiera su amadísimo hermano, al que sólo se dignó a mirar de reojo, tan disimuladamente como pudo, cuidándose de no dejar que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa perversa cuando su mente viajó hasta aquella lejana tarde en que había conseguido atar a Thor a sus deseos casi involuntariamente, desatando todo el caos que vino después.

En realidad no lo había planeado de esa forma, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera fantaseado con tener a Thor de esa manera sólo para él por lo menos un centenar de veces. En algún punto impreciso de aquellos confusos años tempranos de la adolescencia, la admiración que había sentido desde siempre por su hermano se transformó en algo más que un cariño filial, en algo carnal – quizá desatado por la revelación del hecho de que no había ningún vínculo genético entre ellos- que lo torturaba día y noche sin darle tregua; algo que sentía que debía guardar en secreto con más celo que cualquier otra cosa...

Pero esa tarde se acercó a él de modo casi inocente y le mostró dos pequeños trozos de papel. Thor lo había mirado con un gesto cómplice, divertido de que el orgulloso Loki lo incluyera un poco en su mundo y le pidiera que lo acompañara en “el viaje”. Por supuesto, el hermano mayor no se resistió mucho a su petición.

Se encerraron en la habitación que siempre habían compartido, se pusieron cómodos y cada uno lamió su trocito de papel. Así, una vez que Loki comenzó a percibir el efecto del ácido actuando en su cabeza y sus sentidos, la idea llegó como una epifanía.

Ahí estaba Thor, recostado en el futón con los ojos cerrados, tan perfecto que le pareció una alucinación; con su ropa ajustada sobre sus poderosos músculos y la larga melena dorada que enmarcaba ese rostro tan exquisitamente varonil  haciendo que Loki no pudiera más que sentirse algo intimidado; aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder una vez que tuvo las agallas para actuar. Se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

-Se siente bien. ¿No?

-Mucho- respondió Thor perezosamente.

Cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron al escuchar su pregunta, el rostro de Loki estaba frente al suyo: la palidez de su piel y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos enfatizados por los mechones oscuros que le caían a los lados, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas. Apenas los separaban un par de centímetros.  El aliento de Thor era tibio y su visible agitación sólo consiguió precipitar el deseo de Loki, quien se inclinó todavía más sobre él para posar sus labios en los del otro, casi sin tocarlos antes de apretarse a ellos con urgencia.

En ese momento hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, excepto la ruda mano que se sujetó a su nuca, apretando sus cabellos entre los dedos, y que le impidió separarse, mientras el otro brazo rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo hasta hacerlo quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Thor estaba correspondiendo al beso…A partir de ese punto todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Con manos ansiosas Loki buscó el borde de la entallada camiseta de Thor y en un segundo se la arrancó, lanzándola por ahí descuidadamente, concentrado como estaba en lo que hacía. Acarició su torso desnudo salvajemente, arañándolo, apretándose contra él para reanudar el beso que había interrumpido en su maniobra y explorar con su boca la piel ligeramente bronceada de su hermano, deslizándose hambriento por su cuello, hacia abajo hasta llegar a su hombro y viceversa. La oleada de sensaciones extrañamente magnificadas que lo invadían - gracias a la sustancia que había consumido- lo engullía, nublando su mente lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar que aquello bien podría parecer una trampa a los ojos de Thor; pero no bastante como para hacerlo parar. Ya se había dejado llevar demasiado lejos y todavía no recibía una negativa de parte del otro, quien no parecía estar sorprendido en absoluto y había dejado que sus manos encontraran la forma de desnudar a su hermano sin apenas detener las furiosas caricias y los besos.

Loki prefirió no darle muchas vueltas, pues tenía la idea fija de que aquello no era más que un sueño; que el viaje habría terminado hacía horas y él dormía con la imaginación todavía sobreexcitada, proyectando uno de sus más profundos deseos.

Aquel jugueteo ya había hecho despertar a su sexo por completo, venciendo la extraña languidez que había sentido al principio y notó que Thor estaba en las mismas condiciones. En aquella posición sentía el pene de Thor rozando su entrepierna y sus glúteos; pero la excitación de Loki iba llegando al límite y no aguantó más; descendió para desnudar al rubio, dejando expuesto su miembro a su mirada lasciva y a su lengua caliente que no dudó en utilizar para lamerlo lentamente, abarcándolo desde la base hasta la punta ligeramente humedecida por unas gotas de fluido salado, antes de capturarlo en su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo.

La voluntad de Thor había desaparecido un buen rato atrás, cuando la música que Loki había puesto en el estéreo inundó su cabeza y hasta la sencilla acción de tomar aire se había vuelto fascinante. Y a pesar de que no sabía de qué oculto lugar había surgido ese deseo que reclamaba ser saciado, la idea de que fuera el mismísimo Loki quien lo hiciera no le pareció nada extraña; simplemente se sentía demasiado natural. Él no pensaba en deseos reprimidos ni proyectados, él era un sujeto mucho menos reflexivo, alguien que se dejaba llevar por el impulso del momento… no importaba que fuera bajo la influencia de una droga. El aliento de Loki en su miembro, su saliva, su mano aferrándose firmemente y estimulándolo eran algo que no iba a despreciar de ninguna manera por más que antes jamás lo hubiera considerado; era demasiado delicioso, pero conforme el placer fue creciendo, supo que necesitaba más. Apartó a Loki lo más suavemente que pudo; se levantó, haciéndolo tenderse de espaldas y colocándose de rodillas en el espacio entre las pálidas piernas que no opusieron resistencia alguna. Sin embargo, Loki detuvo a Thor un momento.

-Espera- dijo entre leves jadeos mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Thor con la suya y se la llevaba a la boca, introduciéndolos lentamente y dejándolos empapados de saliva. Condujo la mano de Thor hacia su entrepierna, lo hizo colocar su dedo índice justo en su entrada. –Hazlo suavemente- pidió.

El rubio hizo lo que le había indicado Loki, poco a poco, deslizando un dedo al cálido y apretado interior de su hermano, y tan pronto sintió que éste se habituaba, introdujo otro antes de comenzar a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, dilatándolo, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara antes de recibir su miembro. Thor se sentía arder, moría de impaciencia.

-Loki- se inclinó para besarlo e introducir su lengua en la boca entreabierta del moreno, suplicante.

-Hazlo ahora- ordenó, aunque cuidándose de no sonar demasiado autoritario.

Los dedos de Thor abandonaron apresuradamente la cavidad de Loki y colocó su pene en la entrada, ligeramente húmeda y abierta.  Empujó un poco, con miedo, pero Loki movió su cadera apretándose, gimiendo que no se detuviera y Thor lo penetró con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas, pues el miembro de Thor apenas podía abrirse paso nuevamente hacia dentro una vez que salía; pero poco a poco los músculos tensos de Loki se fueron relajando, permitiéndole moverse más rápido, más profundo. Loki se contraía entorno al sexo de su hermano cada vez que éste entraba en él, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo salir. La experiencia era completamente nueva para el mayor y al encontrarse tan estrechamente ceñido, se supo incapaz de resistir mucho tiempo más.

El orgasmo llegó un poco después, violento y exquisito, distinto a cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes. Al sentir los espasmos de Thor, Loki no tardó mucho más y eyaculó sobre su pecho, salpicando también el de su hermano.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y permanecieron unidos, uno sobre el otro, abrazados en silencio por un largo rato. Cuando por fin hablaron no dijeron nada importante, nada que aclarara lo que acababa de pasar; ni lo hicieron las decenas de veces que ocurrió después (ya sin el efecto de sustancias extrañas como pretexto) aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres.

Loki sabía que el error había consistido precisamente en no poner las cartas sobre la mesa y que por eso la relación había quedado marcada desde el principio por la incertidumbre, destinada a la clandestinidad. Desde entonces habían sido años de estar y no estar intermitentemente, de verse mutuamente al lado de otras personas, de sentir celos y dolor, de amarse y odiarse en la misma proporción.

“Tal vez este sea el final más lógico para esta historia, el más adecuado”, se dijo luchando por controlar su agitada respiración y su pulso acelerado como si aquellos sonidos pudieran delatar ante su hermano la turbación de que era presa en ese momento; cuando, de pronto, Sif entró en la habitación y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, arrancándolo de sus tribulaciones.

-Te ves fantástico, Loki. Sigyn se va a sorprender cuando te vea; casi podría decir que entiendo su fascinación por ti-  trataba de ser amable, pero no podía dejar su característico tono incisivo con él: nunca habían sido grandes amigos y en el fondo (en secreto, por supuesto) siempre se habían considerado rivales. -Y pensar que en un par de meses seremos nosotros – dijo en un arrebato de euforia, saltando y rodeando el cuello de Thor con sus brazos, quien trató de apartarla de la forma más sutil que pudo.

Loki no dijo nada, sólo la miró de arriba abajo y levantó una ceja en su característico gesto de desdén. Fue Thor quien intervino y le pidió a Sif que les diera un poco más de tiempo para terminar de prepararse. Ella accedió y los dejó solos otra vez, no sin antes besar a su futuro esposo apasionadamente –quizá hasta de forma exagerada-, como si de alguna manera estuviera tratando de “marcar su territorio”. 


	4. IV

La irrupción de Sif sólo había ayudado a incrementar el malestar de Thor, quien había vuelto a quedarse callado tras despachar a su prometida.

La verdad era que el hecho de que Loki lo hubiera elegido como padrino le parecía excesiva e innecesariamente cruel, aunque fuera precisamente lo que todo el mundo esperaba, sabiendo que  siempre habían sido inseparables: cómplices, amigos, los hermanos más unidos incluso después de saber que no eran de la misma sangre.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó por fin, aclarándose la garganta y buscando la mirada de Loki en el reflejo.

-Supongo – le respondió el otro alzándose de hombros y haciendo un gesto de fastidio, girándose para evitar que Thor pudiera hacer contacto visual- qué más da.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de fugarte – dijo tratando de sonar bromista, sin lograrlo, pues su voz estaba impregnada de pesadumbre.

La mirada de Loki pareció emitir chispas. El comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia y se volvió bruscamente para mirar cara a cara al rubio, aproximándose de forma amenazadora, como si estuviera dispuesto a asestarle un puñetazo, pero se detuvo a un palmo de distancia de él.

-No estoy de humor para esa clase de bromas ahora, hermano-dijo remarcando cada sílaba de esa última palabra.

Thor desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar la ira  que emanaban aquellos ojos verdes.

-Loki, yo no…

-¿O lo decías en serio?- sonrió con sorna, entornando los ojos como siempre que decía algo hiriente y tenía la certeza de haber dado en el clavo.

Thor no respondió; cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con rabia. –Y qué más da- dijo entre dientes, utilizando las mismas palabras de Loki, después de un silencio demasiado largo.

A pesar de su inveterado cinismo, aquella simple frase sorprendió a Loki más de lo que él mismo se hubiera esperado y bajó la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que aunque de verdad quisiera que te arrepintieras ahora y cancelaras toda esta locura, no tengo derecho a pedirte semejante cosa; mucho menos después de que fui yo quien flaqueó en primer lugar, no después de que me porté como un cobarde comprometiéndome con Sif sin pensar en lo nuestro, en nosotros; y sobre todo, no ahora que ya es demasiado tarde.

Mientras hablaba, Thor había reducido aún más la poca distancia que los separaba y sujetó el rostro de su hermano menor entre sus manos, con suma delicadeza, como si temiera hacerle daño.

El pecho de Loki se agitaba convulsivamente, presa de una mezcla de pánico, odio y el dolor más profundo que un ser humano pudiera experimentar, y por más que trataba de contenerse las lágrimas terminaron nublándole la vista y poco a poco comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mojando las palmas del rubio.

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa- siseó, furioso por presentarse tan débil y humillado. Apartó de un manotazo las manos que lo sujetaban y forcejeó con Thor cuando éste lo atrapó entre sus brazos sin permitirle escapar.

-Perdóname, Loki,  por favor- le susurró desesperado, demostrando que el ojiverde no era el único capaz de derrumbarse- he sido un completo idiota-. Besó su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas húmedas. Se mojó el rostro cuando buscó ansiosamente los labios de Loki para decirle así todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar.


	5. V

Si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, tendría que admitir que la constancia y ternura de Sigyn casi lo habían convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar atrás -por fin- lo que había tenido con Thor; pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas: por más que lo intentara jamás llegaría a amarla y por más egoísta que llegara a ser en algunas ocasiones, aquello no terminaba de parecerle justo. Casarse con ella había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió ante la indescriptible desesperanza que se había adueñado de su espíritu cuando se enteró de que su “hermano” decidía seguir con su vida y él no estaba incluido en esos planes. Pero esa decisión implicaba renunciar a lo que era en verdad para hundirse en una representación, en apariencia más cómoda que la lucha constante que suponía ser siempre el distinto…

De cualquier modo, a esas alturas ya se había resignado a continuar con la función y por ello la sacudida había sido tan violenta. Debió haber previsto que su última broma cruel para con Thor terminaría siendo un desastre, pero era casi incapaz de negarse a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para herirlo por la forma tan desconsiderada en que lo había hecho a un lado después de todo lo que compartieron. Se decía a sí mismo que Thor se lo merecía, pero también a veces admitía que quizás se había extralimitado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, entregándose a ese contacto que tanto había anhelado durante los últimos días sin conseguirlo. Era un beso que suplicaba y exigía, un beso lleno de elocuencia, en parte tierno, en parte ardiente, en parte desgarrador… y ansiaba que el mundo no fuera más que esa habitación, estando solo con su mejor amigo, su compañero incondicional de toda la vida, su amante; pero él sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así, o por lo menos no terminaba de creer que pudieran ser de otro modo.

Se besaron con tal intensidad que casi olvidaron dónde se encontraban y por qué. Sus manos buscaban el contacto de la piel debajo de las respectivas camisas y terminaron deshaciendo lo que habían pasado arreglando toda la mañana; pero un ruido en el pasillo los sobresaltó y se separaron bruscamente, un tanto avergonzados, jadeantes, ruborizados y con la excitación a flor de piel, como dos adolescentes a punto de ser descubiertos.

Loki miró nerviosamente a Thor, lleno de toda la angustia que tanto se había esforzado por desterrar de su cabeza y su corazón, tratando de convencerse de que así era como debían ser las cosas; pero había perdido la batalla desde el momento en que no se había negado a continuar con el beso y no lograba recobrarse: la convicción que necesitaba para bajar las escaleras y colocarse ante el altar para esperar a Sigyn se había esfumado.

Clavó la vista en el piso ignorando la manera de remediar todo sin provocar una catástrofe.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé, no debí – respondió Thor, tartamudeando al querer disculparse por su arrebato.

-Quiero decir que no puedo continuar con esta farsa. No puedo hacerle esto a Sigyn, cuando está claro que a quien amo es… - se interrumpió; una cosa era admitirlo todo en un beso y otra eran las palabras: se necesita expresar algo con palabras para que adquiera materialidad, para que se admita su existencia y él no podía rendir todas sus armas tan fácilmente sin antes saber lo que pensaba hacer el otro. No podía renunciar a su propia historia (por más ficticia que fuera) si Thor pensaba seguir adelante con la suya.

-Oh, Loki… -Thor temblaba como si estuviera desnudo en medio un bosque en pleno invierno.


	6. VI

Por fin pareció comprender lo que pasaba; que después de todo, la boda era una rabieta de Loki como respuesta a su decisión, y por primera vez fue en verdad consciente del alcance de sus actos. Se llevó la mano a la frente, angustiado, acorralado. Pensó en el desastre inminente, en Sigyn, en Sif, en Frigga y Odín; pero quien en verdad ocupaba su mente era su hermano.

Al no haber hablado nunca en serio de su extraña relación y mantenerla en secreto, él había asumido que no se trataba de algo que debieran considerar como una opción definitiva; después de todo, sólo eran unos chicos y eso debía ser algo pasajero, fiebre de juventud o algo por el estilo… y aquella idea se había reforzado conforme sus caminos se habían ido bifurcando gradualmente, hasta que ya sólo coincidían en las ocasionales cenas familiares en la casa paterna.

Su naturaleza práctica lo había llevado a asumir que todo había terminado. “Tener sexo dos veces al año no es una relación”, pensó alguna vez, exagerando el intervalo. Pero ahora su error lo golpeaba crudamente en el rostro. Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? Preguntar quizá era una respuesta demasiado obvia como para considerarla en serio… ¿o no?

-¡Siete minutos! –dijo imperativamente la voz del organizador de bodas a través de la puerta y lo siguió el sonido de sus pasos alejándose apresuradamente. Luego un espeso silencio se adueñó de la habitación y pareció expandirse desde ahí hacia toda la casa. Todo el movimiento había cesado de repente.

 -Creo que es hora de bajar- susurró Loki, alisándose la ropa y poniéndose el saco mientras miraba distraídamente el reloj de pared – ya escuchaste- señaló vagamente en dirección al pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando supo que, a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, Loki –obstinado, como era-estaba dispuesto a llevar aquello hasta el final; pero él no podía consentirlo. Se sintió furioso, impotente y estúpido: la urgencia de no perderlo para siempre se adueñó de todo su ser.

-¡No!- exclamó y se apresuró a cerrarle el paso cuando lo vio caminar hacia la puerta. - Sabes que eso no es lo que quieres-.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que quiero o no quiero?- respondió el otro secamente, esquivando a su corpulento hermano.

Thor estalló, su paciencia era limitada y Loki la estaba colmando. Sujetó fuertemente la delgada muñeca de su hermano, aprovechando el movimiento para jalarlo hacia él con violencia. No midió su fuerza, no le importó lastimarlo: ya no había lugar para las sutilezas en ese punto.

-Mírame a los ojos dime que el maldito beso no te hizo sentir nada.

Loki volvió a adoptar su expresión hostil, tensando su cuerpo hasta parecer una cobra a punto de atacar.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Maldita sea, Loki!- gritó Thor y lo acorraló contra la pared usando todo el peso de su cuerpo, sin dejar de sujetarlo. Con la mano libre lo tomó por el mentón y lo forzó verlo directo a los ojos. –Dime sinceramente que eso es lo que en verdad deseas y no te molestaré nunca más- aflojó un poco la presión de su agarre, pero no lo soltó. Lo miró con un inequívoco gesto de desolación.

-Eres un idiota- dijo. –Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes que a los demás. ¿Cómo crees que me sentó la noticia?

-Pero eso no es suficiente justificación para que tú hicieras… todo esto – replicó Thor haciendo un ademán amplio señalando a su alrededor.

-¿Tú crees?

El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Durante el tiempo que llevaban discutiendo, había decidido poner fin a todo aquello y hacer las cosas tan bien como fuera posible, hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio. Quizá su determinación fuera un tanto extrema, pero la situación lo ameritaba y si aún titubeaba era porque no estaba seguro de cómo decir lo que tenía en mente. No obstante, cuando vio la hora supo que ya no había tiempo para acobardarse.

-No lo hagas, Loki, te lo suplico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría.

Loki lo miró con un gesto irónico, pero Thor no le dio tiempo para decir nada.

-Porque te amo y ahora sé que no podría pasar mi vida con nadie que no fueras tú.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que no pienso casarme con Sif, si tú no te casas con Sigyn ahora. Te estoy pidiendo que nos larguemos ahora mismo, lejos de todo esto, que estemos juntos.

-En secreto, me imagino…- aprovechando que Thor lo había soltado, Loki se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡No!... No, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para anunciar nada, por favor, hermano…- se arrodilló frente a Loki, abrazándose a su cintura y recargando su rostro en el abdomen del otro – ven conmigo, ya habrá tiempo de explicarlo todo después, mañana tal vez, pero ahora vámonos.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora, por qué hoy?

-No lo sé- dijo Thor pasándose una mano por el cabello-, creo que todavía esperaba que no fuera real.

-Ah…

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Thor, urgiendo a Loki por una respuesta.


	7. VII

Loki lo miró sin intentar evadirlo. Sus ojos, antes furiosos, ahora se mostraban aterradoramente inexpresivos. Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, apartándose de Thor.

A pesar del amor que sentía por su hermano no se sentía capaz de perdonarlo, ni siquiera después de verlo sufrir de aquel modo o de escucharlo decir las palabras que tanta falta le habían hecho todo ese tiempo. Reconocía que el otro se estaba esforzando por redimirse, hasta el grado de decir que renunciaría a Sif, pero no era suficiente para calmar el dolor de su corazón roto. Tal vez algún día consiguiera olvidar, tal vez los sinceros besos de Sigyn lograran borrar la huella ígnea que habían dejado en él los labios de Thor, tal vez…

Aprovechó la evidente confusión del rubio para mirarse una última vez en el espejo y cerciorarse de que en su rostro no quedaba señal alguna que delatara su llanto, revisó los detalles de su atuendo y se alisó el cabello.

-Más vale que estés a tiempo en tu sitio. Ya sabes, a mi lado, en el altar- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta sin importarle si el otro tenía algo que decir. Ese último comentario quizá le había dolido más a él que a Thor, pero consideró que valía la pena rematar el episodio de manera contundente, dejarlo sin esperanzas: ojo por ojo.

Bajó las escaleras trotando y se detuvo un instante en el último peldaño para tomar aire y adoptar una expresión serena y feliz. No le costó mucho trabajo: era bueno fingiendo, muy bueno.

Cuando por fin se halló en el umbral que daba al jardín, la intensa luz blanca del sol lo deslumbró y el denso perfume de las flores frescas le pareció desagradable y nauseabundo. Se sintió mareado, las piernas le temblaban. Quiso salir corriendo, pero una mano tibia se posó en su hombro y una voz familiar lo llamó suavemente.

-Hijo- era Frigga –estás muy apuesto- le dijo y la sonrisa que le dedicó casi lo hizo llorar.

-Madre- su voz salió en un susurro grave, desesperado.

-Ya es hora- dijo ella enganchando su brazo al de Loki.

Él no dijo nada; se irguió y levantó el mentón, miró al frente.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-No debe tardar, ya lo conoces- se encogió de hombros.

Frigga rió por lo bajo al ver a Thor pasar a su lado tan apresuradamente que no le dio tiempo de notar los ojos enrojecidos y el gesto desencajado de su hijo mayor, o de percatarse que algo no marchaba bien. Loki tampoco pudo verle el rostro, pero percibió el efluvio de tensión que el otro emanaba en cada movimiento, él podía jactarse de conocerlo incluso mejor que su propia madre.

El cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar en ese momento y de pronto Loki se vio avanzando a través del pasillo, entre los dos bloques de invitados; su corazón bombeaba la sangre furiosamente a todo su cuerpo, la sentía palpitar en sus sienes y en sus oídos provocando una especie de zumbido ensordecedor que le daba un aire de irrealidad a todo lo que lo rodeaba. “Pero es real”, pensó, “y ya no puedo hacer nada”. Estaba aterrado, pero nadie más debía saberlo. Sonrió.

Apenas notó cuando su madre lo soltó y tomó asiento en la primera fila. Caminó solo los pocos pasos que lo separaban del altar, movido por la inercia más que por su voluntad. Thor ya se encontraba ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al girarse vio a Odín escoltando a la madre de Sigyn, terminando el recorrido y detrás de ellos, en el sitio donde él había estado tan solo unos momentos antes, la novia al lado de su padre, esperando para hacer su entrada triunfal. Se veía hermosa, incluso con el vaporoso velo cubriendo su rostro, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Loki. En realidad ya nada le importaba: sólo quería que todo terminara lo más rápido posible.


	8. VIII

Thor se preguntó si los invitados podían sentir la maligna electricidad que flotaba en el aire, pero nada indicaba que así fuera; todo alrededor eran rostros sonrientes, entusiasmados, impacientes o francamente aburridos mientras él se sentía vacío, fracasado. Por un instante, cuando había estado a solas con Loki creyó que las cosas podrían tomar otro rumbo y ahora no le quedaba nada por hacer, excepto ver a esa mujer acercándose graciosamente a reclamar algo que jamás había sido suyo.

Cuando Sigyn llegó al final de su recorrido la orquesta terminó su pieza y luego vino un silencio solemne antes de que el ministro comenzara a hablar.

“…Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la dichosa unión en matrimonio de este hombre y esta mujer…”

Las palabras del hombre tenían un ritmo pesado que poco a poco fue aturdiendo a Thor. Pronto había dejado de escuchar y sólo se fijaba en el movimiento de sus labios, hipnótico, extraño. Entorno a él se había hecho una especie de burbuja que lo aislaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mente ya se hallaba en otra parte.

-Te equivocas si crees que puedes venir y meterte en mi cama después de haber estado con ella- el reclamo de Loki había resonado en las paredes de la habitación-, todavía hueles a su perfume… y a otras cosas.

Había sido la primera vez que salía con Sif después de que habían comenzado si relación, si es que lo que tenían podía definirse de ese modo. Frigga se lo había pedido y él, como siempre, no supo negarse, aunque tampoco podía decir que no se sentía atraído por su amiga de toda la vida; sin embargo, nunca hubiera imaginado que Loki adivinaría todo –literalmente todo- lo que había ocurrido en la cita con sólo mirarlo entrar. La molestia de Loki era más que evidente y Thor lo empeoró todo cuando se acercó para besarlo. Su hermano estaba loco de furia y a él sólo se le había ocurrido pedirle que no hablara tan alto.

-Pueden escucharte, todavía están despiertos- por supuesto, hablaba de sus padres, pero Loki lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Por mí que se enteren de todo ahora mismo- seguía gritando.

-Por favor, no hagas un drama por nada- Thor se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Eres un maldito farsante. ¿O ya olvidaste tu reacción cuando quise salir con aquella chica del colegio, aun cuando se suponía que estábamos “dándonos un tiempo”?- le espetó enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de sus manos.

-Fue diferente- respondió Thor exasperado, alzando la voz, olvidándose de toda discreción al sentirse atacado.

Loki rió con una de esas mordaces carcajadas que tanto asustaban y enfurecían a su hermano, pero luego se calló de golpe.

-No sé por quién me tomas, Thor; pero no puedes celarme y después esperar que me tome tus aventuras con calma. No soy tu juguete, ¿me oyes? Así que decídete… elige.

“Elige”, pensó, “pero no te equivoques, no vuelvas a equivocarte”.

Clavó la vista en la nuca de Loki, en esa estrecha franja de piel semioculta entre el blanco inmaculado de la camisa y las hebras oscuras de su cabello. Quería estirar la mano para tocarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

“…si hay alguien aquí que conozca una razón por la cual esta unión no deba llevarse a cabo…”

El sonido era nítido, pero distante. Ahora la imagen del pasado se había desvanecido.

Cayó en la cuenta de que era un momento decisivo, que si actuaba precipitadamente las consecuencias serían más de lo que se sentía capaz de manejar, pero esa era su última oportunidad para detener a Loki de un destino miserable. O por lo menos eso quería pensar y tal vez sólo quería salvarse a sí mismo.

“… que hable ahora por favor…”

-Yo- su voz se alzó entre el silencio tímidamente, pero no lo bastante como para no ser escuchada.

-¿Qué?- Loki se volvió para mirarlo, estupefacto.

-Yo me opongo a esta unión- dijo esta vez, claro y fuerte.

Una exclamación de sorpresa e indignación surgió entre los asistentes. Odín y Frigga no podían creerlo, los padres de Sigyn tampoco. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. La mayoría pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

El ministro trató de decir algo, pero sólo consiguió balbucear fragmentos de palabras sin sentido; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba alternativamente a Thor, Loki y Sigyn, cuyo rostro había palidecido tanto que resultaba difícil distinguirlo entre todo el blanco de su vestido. La chica se desmayó y el hombre se apresuró a evitar que cayera, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Thor permaneció inmóvil mientras la gente se levantaba y corría a auxiliar a la novia o simplemente a mirar más de cerca lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sif lo miró llena de incredulidad, pero él la ignoró. Él tenía algo más importante en mente que la furia de su prometida. Sus ojos buscaron los de   Loki, quien estaba en segundo plano ahora, observando todo, emanando un increíblemente estoicismo entre todo aquel tumulto. Sin embargo, un grupo de personas se arremolinó en torno a él, acosándolo con preguntas y cuando por fin logró zafárselos de encima, Loki ya no estaba en su sitio. Caminó hacia la casa, esperando encontrarlo ahí; recorrió todas las habitaciones, pero se rindió cuando después de un rato, comprendió que su hermano se había largado en cuanto había podido…

Se sentó en el sofá con aire ausente y se quedó ahí sin percatarse del correr del tiempo, o de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar sucediendo. Todo a su alrededor era como una niebla espesa que se colaba en sus sentidos, opacando su vista, ahogando el sonido de sus pensamientos.

Un poco después sus padres entraron a encararlo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Habían pasado varias horas. Frigga despidió a los invitados que no se habían marchado disimuladamente  durante el incidente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Las explicaciones morían en sus labios antes de poder formularlas, y la gente prefería no preguntar al notar la angustia en su rostro. Fue ella quien habló; Odín estaba de pie a su lado guardando un silencio glacial, con el único ojo que le quedaba echando chispas y la boca curvada hacia abajo, las comisuras apretadas, como siempre que algo lo decepcionaba profundamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Thor?- la dulce voz de su madre a punto de quebrarse lo golpeó en algún punto cercano a la boca del estómago -¿Vas a explicarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-No sé si pueda, madre.

-Inténtalo- esta vez fue Odín quien intervino, esforzándose por no estallar.

Él se limitó a bajar la cabeza, no en señal de asentimiento, sino de resignación. Era absurdo pretender que podría seguir manteniendo el secreto o fingir demencia. Loki había sido más inteligente al escapar de ese modo, o quizá más cobarde… 


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki escapa del drama de la boda fallida.

Hubiera preferido quedarse y disfrutar viendo el gesto de confusión en el rostro de Thor ante la lluvia de preguntas que comenzaba a caer sobre él, pero supo que no era lo más prudente y salió de la escena con discreción, casi a hurtadillas. Caminó rápidamente, sin mirar atrás, y en poco tiempo se halló lo bastante lejos del vecindario como para darse el lujo de pararse a respirar en una esquina y saborear su pequeño e inesperado triunfo. Se aflojó un poco la corbata, detuvo un taxi y le pidió que lo  llevara a su departamento, al otro lado de la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto pensó que en algún momento él también tendría que enfrentar las preguntas de su familia y el llanto de Sigyn, quien seguramente en esos momentos estaría desconsolada, tratando de comprender por qué su prometido no se hallaba a su lado después de la humillación a la que la había expuesto ni más ni menos que el propio Thor. 

Detestaba la idea de ser cuestionado sobre lo ocurrido, pues seguramente más de uno terminaría culpándolo (no sin algo de razón, por supuesto); pero al final no le importaba mucho. El solo hecho de haber visto a su hermano dejándose arrastrar por la desesperación al grado de interrumpir la boda valía cualquier recriminación que pudiera venir después. Se reclinó en el asiento y sonrió, perversamente satisfecho. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, pagó el viaje y bajó del auto, por completo indiferente a la mirada curiosa del conductor, que moría por preguntarle si acaso se había escapado de una boda.

Subió por el ascensor del edificio como cualquier otro día, mirando distraídamente los números rojos que cambiaban al avanzar piso tras piso. Estaba tranquilo; no sentía remordimiento por haber hecho las cosas de aquel modo, pues a final de cuentas había conseguido lo que quería. “Más vale tarde que nunca”, se dijo, lamentando que una frase hecha se ajustara tan bien a lo que pensaba y sentía en ese  momento.

Entró a su casa y sin esperar a encontrarse en la intimidad de su habitación, comenzó a despojarse del todavía impecable atuendo nupcial, dejando las prendas esparcidas por la sala. Luego buscó en su armario y eligió un fino jersey verde, pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero a juego. Se puso cómodo en su diván favorito y aguardó que Thor apareciera de un momento a otro, triste o enfurecido, decidido a matarlo o dispuesto a derrumbarse sin más en sus brazos, suplicándole una vez más que se quedara con él. Estaba seguro de que lo haría…

Mientras tanto, había decidido leer un rato, pero en algún punto el cansancio que había estado tratando de ignorar terminó venciéndolo y se quedó dormido. Lo despertó el ruido que hizo el libro al caérsele de las manos. Había oscurecido y la casa estaba en completo silencio. No había ninguna señal de que Thor lo hubiera visitado. Aquello lo desconcertó, pero poco a poco la confusión se fue transformando en enojo e indignación; y la única forma en que las cosas cobraban sentido para él era suponer que Thor estaba tratando de imponerle alguna especie de penitencia. Rió con ganas, pensando que si resultaba ser cierto, entonces su hermano era más ingenuo de lo que él creía. 

Pero, naturalmente, Loki no iba a darle el gusto de verse ignorado y se dirigió al apartamento de Thor, contando con no toparse con Sif o alguna otra presencia que interfiriera con el curso de los acontecimientos como los iba esbozando mentalmente. Tuvo suerte de no ver a nadie, excepto por el hecho de que tampoco encontró a Thor. Había tocado el timbre hasta cansarse –quizá fueron menos de tres minutos, pero su paciencia comenzaba a llegar al límite- y buscó la llave de repuesto que estaba pegada con cinta bajo el tapete de la entrada.

Tan pronto cruzó el umbral, supo que Thor no había estado ahí y se sintió exasperado nuevamente, casi furioso. Odiaba ser él quien tuviera que buscar, perseguir y esperar, aunque lo prefería a no tener control alguno de la situación. Respiró profundo y se instaló sobre el sofá cama en el que habían tenido lugar varios de sus últimos encuentros... Era difícil no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, tan vívidos, tan deliciosos, pero sabía que lo más importante todavía estaba por venir.

Bostezó, estiró los brazos tanto como pudo, enlazó las manos tras su nuca y luego cerró los ojos. Esta vez se dejó atrapar por el sueño con toda intención. 


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si todavía alguien sigue este fic, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Esto tardó más de lo que esperaba, mucho más.

-Pero Loki es tu hermano- había dicho Frigga con un hilo de voz.

-E…es adoptado- respondió él en tono defensivo, aunque sin verdadera convicción, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Las palabras le dejaron un gusto amargo en la lengua y había querido retractarse enseguida, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora le dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca seca. Las confesiones habían sido más difíciles de lo que pensó y no podía apartar de su mente el gesto de angustia y horror que se dibujó en el rostro de su madre, la forma en que el mundo a su alrededor pareció desplomarse y a continuación su llanto silencioso. Thor se sintió culpable por millonésima vez ese día, pues no tenía las respuestas a las preguntas que se reflejaban en los ojos anegados de su madre.

La reacción de Odín, en cambio, fue mucho más predecible, pero no menos dolorosa a pesar de estar acostumbrado a su dureza y a ser el objeto de su furia si hacía algo que no lo complaciera. En esta ocasión fue un  potente bramido – tanto que dio la impresión de que hubiera podido hacer temblar la tierra-, una bofetada y una mirada despectiva, todo seguido de un sermón del que ya no alcanzaba a recordar casi nada, excepto por la parte en que le gritaba que no quería volver a verlo. “¿Pero qué esperabas?”, pensó.

Besó a Frigga en la frente y marchó hacia la puerta como un autómata. -Perdóname, madre- se despidió y salió de la casa paterna, esperando que aquella fuera otra de las tantas veces que Odín lo echaba para luego perdonarlo de alguno u otro modo, y junto con él, quizá también a Loki.

Permaneció un rato parado en la acera frente a la casa sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su departamento, a sólo treinta minutos a pie de ahí. Se sentía desganado, como si alguien de pronto hubiera decidido que era su turno de llevar el mundo sobre sus hombros. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero por más que trataba de hallar algo de claridad, todo en su cabeza era caos y cada posible solución que se le ocurría terminaba conduciéndolo a un callejón sin salida. Ni siquiera sabía si debería buscar primero a Sif o a Loki para hablar. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que a partir de ese día nada podría volver a ser como antes.

El eco de sus pasos resonó en el pasillo vacío, al final del cual estaba la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y un instante después el chirrido de los goznes (que no se había dignado a aceitar desde que se mudó) le dio la bienvenida. Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor, pero antes de alcanzarlo, la luz anaranjada del farol que se colaba por la ventana le reveló la silueta de un cuerpo que yacía en su sofá. No se sorprendió, pero el estómago le dio un vuelco y le sudaron las manos como a un adolescente tímido que no sabe cómo hablarle por primera vez a la chica que le gusta… quizá peor todavía que eso. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir avanzando, para pronunciar su nombre y romper por fin el silencio.

-¿Loki?

No hubo respuesta y Thor pudo ver que el otro dormía profundamente, aunque no comprendió cómo podía hacerlo después de todo lo ocurrido. Lo observó largamente, inmóvil, sólo esperando hasta que por fin despertó.

Loki se desperezó como un gato, estirándose y bostezando largamente.

-Al fin apareces. Comenzaba a creer que habías ido corriendo a pedirle perdón a Sif y a rogarle que no cambiara de opinión sobre casarse contigo- dijo en tono teatral, exagerando el reproche en su voz y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente-, pero verte aquí me alivia, hermano.

-Yo creí que estarías con Sigyn, explicándole que no tienes idea de lo que me pasó.

-Eso sería terriblemente hipócrita de mi parte, porque yo sé exactamente lo que te poseyó para hacer semejante barbaridad- se acercó despacio y acarició la mejilla de su hermano con cautela, pero sin ocultar una clara intención de provocar.

A pesar del tono casual que usaba Loki, la tensión entre ambos era evidente. Thor tragó saliva y respiró profundo. Había pasado por lo menos la última media hora pensando qué decir cuando por fin se encontraran frente a frente otra vez y ahora tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único que sabía era que el cinismo de su hermano le dolía y lo indignaba, tal vez porque él no podía reaccionar de esa manera por más que intentara desprenderse de la culpa, de la irremediable sensación de saber que había decepcionado a sus seres amados. Transcurrió un largo rato en silencio, soportando la mirada escrutadora y burlona del otro.

-Ya lo saben todo- dijo por fin.

Loki abrió mucho los ojos, dominado por el asombro, pues aquello no figuraba en la lista de cosas que esperaba escuchar (siendo sincero, tampoco tenía una idea muy precisa de lo que el otro podría decirle) y como única respuesta sólo alcanzó a articular un “oh” que no significaba nada para Thor.

-¿Y ahora qué?- la pregunta iba dirigida en parte a sí mismo y en parte hacia Loki. Se mesó los cabellos, repitiendo la pregunta en voz baja una y otra vez. -¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, besarnos apasionadamente porque nuestro amor por fin triunfó sobre todos los obstáculos?- poco a poco la desesperación volvía a apoderarse de él. -¡Responde!- gritó.

Por primera vez durante todo aquél día, Loki se sintió verdaderamente inquieto. La voz de Thor resonó en sus oídos con la misma potencia destructiva de un trueno y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-N-no lo sé- admitió con un ligero temblor en la voz-. De pronto la furia de Thor volvió a apagarse y se dejó caer en el sillón. -Ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos. Eso debería bastar, ¿no? Eso debería hacernos felices, y ahora no parece ni siquiera la sombra de una promesa.

-Pero no basta, y es más que obvio que  felicidad no es una palabra adecuada para describir este momento-. Loki apretó los labios en un gesto de amargura, la satisfacción del triunfo había sido efímera y ahora tenía las manos vacías.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron por fin en medio de la penumbra. Ya no podían huir de las consecuencias de sus actos y tenían que decidir una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta este punto, agradezco sinceramente su paciencia. Todavía faltan un par de capítulos más.


End file.
